


Restless

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ and Morgan talk about Henry not sleeping.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

JJ had never been this tired in her whole life. She was currently questioning how Hotch had made it through. JJ was getting another cup of coffee when Morgan approached her. 

"Wow, there blondie. Isn't that like your third cup today?"

"Fifth." JJ corrects him, "I feel like I'm going to die."

"Late night?" Morgan smirked.

"Yeah. He won't stop crying." JJ and Will had been up all night trying to figure out what was wrong with Henry. He finally cried himself out around five in the morning.

"To much information."

That's when JJ realized that Morgan thought she had been all night with just Will, "I'm talking about Henry. Henry won't stop crying last night."

"Oh, I knew that." 

JJ rolls her eyes, "Sure you did." 

"What's wrong with the little man?" Morgan asks.

JJ shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. Will and I tried everything. Henry ended up crying himself to sleep around five." 

"Have you slept at all in the past two days?" Morgan was now concerned.

JJ thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know." 

"JJ, that's not good." 

"I know. I have no idea how people do this." 

Morgan squeezes her shoulder, "You'll figure it out." 

"I hope so." JJ says. "I really miss sleep."


End file.
